


No Okayu Needed

by Scriptricis (Ruthenius)



Series: Old tumblr Overwatch works [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthenius/pseuds/Scriptricis
Summary: [Continuation of this. http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149947571309/agsgdjrbejebeoe-sick-reader-and-hanzo-taking]





	No Okayu Needed

**Author's Note:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

(y/n) shuffled in bed, coming across a hand lying next to their pillow. They looked up to see a man of a dishevelled appearance nodding off. A smile touched their lips, as they gently tugged on the sleeve of his kimono.

“Hanzo...” a whisper parted their lips, making the man come around. He sat up, disoriented, as he wiped his mouth of saliva. Hanzo cleared his throat and nervously rubbed his neck.

“Uh... seems like I fell asleep, huh?” his voice was still rough from the snoozing. (y/n) couldn’t help but to stare at him lovingly.

“Even though I told you to get some rest... _But in bed!_ You really are hopeless, you know it?” they chuckled, receiving a wide grin from the man. (y/n) moved away from him in bed and patted the mattress, still warm from their body heat.

“Here...” they yawned as Hanzo furiously shook his head.

“I cannot take the precious space in your bed—today--  I mean—You are ill and need the whole bed for yourself and-“ (y/n) shushed him and pointed at the spot again.  Hanzo heaved a sigh, with a soft smile.

“Now who’s hopeless now?” he stood up and undressed down into his undergarments before lying down next to (y/n).  “Did you perhaps bring a whole fireplace here?” he added, snuggling with them under a blanket. They snickered in response, nuzzling against his chest.

“No, really, you are so hot... Literally. Hot. Ahem...” Hanzo closed his eyes in embarrassment, left to be surprised with a gentle kiss planted on his jaw line. Cheeks flushed red, he wrapped his arms around (y/n).

“Sleep, (n/n).” Before they managed to add anything, he smiled and murmured: “Don’t worry... I can easily fall asleep with you next to me...”

“Good night, then, Hanzo,” they giggled, as Hanzo kissed their forehead.

“Good night, dear...”

**Author's Note:**

> [I was not satisfied with the previous part, thinking that the man should get some damn sleep. It got so popular, I was no longer able to ignore my feeling about it.]
> 
> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/151074037524/no-okayu-needed


End file.
